deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Thor
Thor is the god of thunder & superhero from Marvel comics. He appeared in the 21st episode of Death Battle, Thor VS Raiden, where he went into battle against Mortal Kombat's thunder god Raiden. Biography Thor Odinson is the god of thunder from Asgard and is the son of the All-Father Odin. In order to teach his son humility, Odin briefly banished Thor to Earth in a human body by the name of Donald Blake. After regaining his powers, Thor dedicated most of his time to protecting the citizens of Earth, and eventually founded the famous superhero team known as the Avengers with Iron Man, Hulk, Ant-Man, and the Wasp. He would battle many times with his arch-nemesis, his adoptive brother Loki. Death Battle Info Background: *Real Name: Thor Odinson the Mighty *Height: 6'6" *Weight: 640 lbs. *Secret Identity: Dr. Donald Blake *Skilled Surgeon & Medic *Guardian of Midgard A.K.A. Earth *Superiority Complex Superhuman Abilities: *Super Strength *Supersonic Speeds *Self Sustenance *Inexhaustible Stamina *Nigh-Invulnerability *Super Breath *Immunity to Ailments Mjolnir: *Bound to Thor *Literally means 'Crusher' *Forged from a Starcore *Momentum Based Flight *Unbreakable *Anti-Force Energy Blasts *God Blast (Summons his energy into a beam capable of slaying immortals) Meging Jord: *Nordic Title: Meging Jord *Belt of Strength *Doubles Thor's Physique Godly Powers: *Weather Manipulation *Wind-Powered Flight *Earthquake Control *Immortality *Warrior's Madness Berserk State *Healing Powers Feats: *Master Marksman *Top Flight Speed: Mach 32 *Martial Arts Mastery (Viking, Celtic, Saxon, German, & American fighting styles) *Overpowered the Hulk *Can Destroy Adamantium *Escaped a Black Hole *Strongest Asgardian, aside Odin, lifted the Midgard Serpent Compared to Raiden Thor *Stronger, Tougher, & Faster *Immune to Electricity *Does not solely rely on electrical attacks *Mjolnir is ridiculously powerful *Arrogance only prolonged the fight *Consistently defeats Loki, who is clever like Raiden Raiden *Smarter, but much weaker *Immune to Electricity *More Fighting Experience *Less Extreme Survival Experience *Relies on electrical attacks, which were useless Death Battle Auditions Animators who wanted to audition for Death Battle had to create a short fight between Thor and Kratos from God of War. All the fights ended with Thor decapitating Kratos with Mjolnir. Gallery Thor.png|Thor, the Norse Deity of Thunder & Lightning Marvel Comics - Thor as seen in the retro comics.png|Thor as seen in the retro comics Marvel Comics - Thor as seen in the Live Action Films.png|Thor as seen in the Live Action Films journey-into-mystery-83-cgc-9.4.jpg|His first appearance Trivia *Thor is the second Marvel comics character on Death Battle, and was the only Marvel character with a non-DC comics opponent until Beast VS Goliath, Darth Vader VS Doctor Doom and Wolverine VS Raiden as well as being the first to defeat one with the second being Doctor Doom. *Thor's strength has not often, but somewhat has been depicted as having no real limitation, similar to He-Man and Superman. This makes him one of the strongest combatants ever on the show. *Some stories of Thor have Mjolnir actually weigh 42 pounds. However because of the godly Odin Force within Mjolnir, it has the properties of an indestructible and abnormally dense weapon. It is still very possible for Thor to split someone in half even with this misconception. *Thor's sprite was built off of Thor's assist character sprite from Marvel vs. Capcom: Clash of Super Heroes. *Thor was mentioned in Godzilla VS Gamera, in where Boomstick explains Godzilla matching Thor's strength is part of the reason he won against Gamera. Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Death Battle Victor Category:Magic Users Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Marvel Comics Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants Category:Season 1 Combatants Gods Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Marvel VS Capcom Combatants Category:Asgardian Category:Royal Combatants Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Flying combatants Category:Princes/Princesses Category:Forcefield Projectors